The Start of a Legend
by OtakuBroMelody
Summary: Pitch Black is back with some other villain! Four pure souls will defend the children from him with some other characters' help. Read how they meet and what will happen. Will they die? Will they succeed? Or will Pitch take over them? Who are the other characters? Find out in my story!
1. Chapter 1:

**Authour's Note: I don't own anything in the story, but the plot. I don't know the exact happenings, so please bear with it... also change of settings and happenings hehe. Just to make it clear: CHANGE OF MANY THINGS.**

_**Jack Frost's Point Of View**_

I woke up with darkness and coldness greeting me. I can remember nothing, but darkness. I was scared, but then I saw the moon shining brightly at me. I felt the sudden urge to stand up. And as I stood up, I was breaking the ice at the process. I stepped on the ice, which was slowly turning into many beautiful flakes. I was fascinated. I stepped on something. A staff. I grabbed it, but it hit the ice, turning it into flakes. Wow. I headed for the tree, I poked it with the staff and *poof* I did it again...

Happiness overcome me, which have made me twirl and twirl on the ice. And flew up and hit the tree. On the tree, I saw a village away. I stood up and flew straight to it.

"Hi. Hello" I said to the people I had passed by. But they didn't answer.

Then, there was a kid. I knelt infront of him then asked. "Hey kid, do you know where I am? 'Cause I have no idea where-" He passed through me. What was going on? Then people kept on passing through me. I was scared.

My name is Jack Frost, well, that was what the moon said to me. But that was a very, very, long time ago.

**_290 years later (Still Jack's POV)_**

I was wandering around the woods then I saw a child. He looks like a seven year old, but the only thing is, he is so skinny, too skinny. He has a straight, brown hair and olive green eyes. I walked towards him. He looked at me as if I was visible to him...

Don't be silly, Jack. Nobody can see you...

"Do you know where home is?" The boy suddenly asked. Is he talking to me?

"Are you talking to me, boy?" I asked him and he nodded. My eyes widen.

I was so happy, I did a back-flip.

"You can see me?!" I asked him once again. He looked weirden out by me, but nodded anyways.

"Sorry, kid, but I don't know where your home is, but I'll help you find it!" I said in happiness, while doing a goofy smile.

"Really?!" He asked as I nodded.

"By the way, kid, what's your name? I can't call you a kid forever."

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Hoddock the Third." He said as he put his hand out.

"What a mouth-full of name you got there. Mine is Jack Frost. Do you mind me calling you just Hic?" I said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go find your home."

"Hiccup! Where are you Hiccup?!"

"Well, I guess we don't have to look now..." I said in a sad face, because he has to leave now…

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hiccup shouted as he ran to his parents' arms.

"Where have you been? You know you can't wander here in the forest. It is dangerous. A Scot, or worse, a dragon, may find you and kill you." A woman said, who I think is his mother.

"It is okay, mom. I have Jack with me." He said.

"Who is this Jack you speak of?" A man said.

"But there is no one there, son"

"Can't you see him? He is right there." Hiccup said as he pointed at me.

"Come on, son. There is no one there. Maybe he is just your imagination..."

Hiccup's father carried him, then they headed home.

"Bye, Jack." He mouthed.

Nope there ain't goodbyes in my town, especially when he is the only one who can see me...

I followed them to their house and got inside Hiccup's room. His room isn't really fancy, at all...

"Jack! What are you doing here?" He shouted at me.

"Well, it seems like I'm gonna follow you around." I said with a goofy smile.  
_

**_Merida's POV_**

My father was teaching me how to use a bow and an arrow. It was pretty hard, because of my small hands.

I tried shooting the arrow for the bull's eye, but it went too far and it ended up in the forest.

"Ah'll ge' it, da'" I said with my scotish accent.

"Ol'ight. Jus' 'ome bac' fast!" My dad said.

I wander through the forest and found the arrow. But then, something suddenly appeared.

"Will o' the Wisps" I whispered as I touched the blue light, but it disappeared, and another one appeared. It was like that for a while, until I was lead into a tall tower.

"He'o? Is sumon' there?" I asked.

"Wh- who is there? What do you want?" I heard a little girl's voice.

"Umm... Ah wa' wanderin' in th' foerest, then Ah found this. Mae Ah come in?"

"I'm not sure with my mom, but she's not here yet, so I guess you could."

"Sae, wher' is th' do'r?" I asked as I circle around the tower.

"Ah... There isn't really a door..."

"Wha'? The' how could Ah come in?"

"Umm… Climb up?"

"Oh. Ol'right." I said as I started climbing the tower.

"That wasn't so hard, after all..." I said in relief after I climb the tower. "Sae, what are ya doin' in this tower?"

"My mom said the outside world is cruel, and want to steal my power." She said.

"Wha' kin' o' power?"

"Do you have a bruise or wound?"

"Wel', Ah hav' t'is woun' from mah practic' o' archey." I told her as I rolled my sleeve and showed her my wound on my arm. She suddenly wrap her hair arround my wound. "Wha' a'e yah doin'?"

"Trust me." She said as she sang a tune.

**_Flower, gleam and glow_**  
**_L_****_et your power shine_**  
**_Make the clock reverse_**  
**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**_Heal what has been hurt_**  
**_Change the fate's design_**  
**_Save what has been lost_**  
**_Bring back what once was mine_**  
**_What once was mine._**

I look at my arm and the wound was gone.

"Hey, wha's yo'r name? An' how ol' are yah?"

"My name is Rapunzel, and I'm eight years old, you?"

"Merida Dunbroch. Ah'm jus' six. Sae, how aboot we play t'gether?"

"Of course!"

We played together for hours, until I have noticed that it was becoming late. My parents might be worried. I haven't come back yet.

"Hey, Rapunzel, Ah should go now. Mah parents might be worried."

"Sure. My mom might come, too, any moment now. I think it is best if you go now."

I walked my way through the woods, but I heard a sound coming from the bushes. Suddenly, a big bear jumped out of it.

I ran to my home, screaming.

"Merida! Wher' hav' yah been?" My mom said as she hugged me.

"Mum, run!" I shouted as she noticed the big bear.

"Fergus!" My mom repeatedly shouted, until my dad came with some soldiers. They fought the big bear off, but my dad's foot was cut off.

"Merida! We need tae go insi'e!"

We ran inside and hide inside my room.

"Whe'e have yah been?"

"Ah met sumone, mum."

"Okay. You should gae tae sleep now. We are goin' tae sail tomorrow mornin'. Now sleep."

"Okay, mum..." I said as I tucked myself in the bed and drifted off to sleep...

**_The next day...(Hiccup's POV)_**

"Hiccup! Wake up, now. We are going to sail around the sea." My dad said as I woke up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"We are going to sail."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, just don't make me look weird."

"Oh sure. I can do that." Jack said as I gave him my are-you-sure look.

"What?" Well, I just shrugged.

"Hiccup come down now. We are going!"

"Coming, dad!"

I went downstairs with Jack following me, then go to the boat.

We were sailing peacefully, but suddenly we crashed with another boat. _A Scot.._

"Hiccup, hide in a place where you cannot be seen." My mom said as I nodded.

"What are you doing here, you Scot/Viking!" I heard two men shout. One is my father and the other... I don't really know.

"Oh. We were jus' sailin' peacefully, an' then yah came!" The man who looks a lot like father, but with red, curly hair.

"I'm the one who should say that, you damn Scot!"

"Oh tha's it, viking!" The man said as they started to fight with a war cry.

It was so horrifying to see. The most horrifying was, I saw my mom was stabbed in the chest. I ran to her. "Mom!"

"Jack, help me, please..."

"I- I'm sorry, Hic, I can't heal... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Jack said as I cried.

"Mom!" I shouted and my dad heard and looked at me.

"Retreat!" He said as everyone headed back to the ship.

"Dad, is mom going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Hiccup. I don't know..."  
_

**_1_**_**0**_**_years later in North's HQ_** **_(North's POV)_**

I was fixing my toy train and when it was fixed it flew in the air and headed for the door, but suddenly a Yeti opened the door, crushing my toy train in the process.

"For the last time, I told you knock first!" I shouted at him. Then he said something was going on with the globe.

I ran straight to it and noticed something was wrong... Black things were beginning to cover the globe. Suddenly, I heard a sinister laugh. That voice was too familiar for me...

**"Pitch black"**

I immediately pushed the aurora signal and turned it, sending aurora wave through out the world.

_**T**_**_o_**_**othiana'POV**_

I was doing my daily job, collecting teeth, then giving them a coin in return. But then I saw the aurora signal, so I zoom to North's HQ.

**_Sandman/Sandy's POV_**

I was just giving the children some good dreams, but then I saw the aurora, so I rode my golden sand airplane to go to North's HQ.

_**Bunnymund's POV**_

I was just arranging my eggs for easter, until I saw the aurora. What does North want now? Anyways, I hopped into my hole to go to North' HQ, and as soon as I got there it was freezing cold!

_**North's POV**_

The guardians arrived one by one.

"What is it, North?" Bunnymund said in an arrogant way...

"It is an emergency. I saw Pitch Black."

**A/N: That is it for today! Sorry if it sucks. I'm if it is not good enough, but I'll do better the next time. Well, if there is a next time... By the way I just did this in my cellphone.**** Chapter One: Sad Past and Horrifying Present. Why sad past? Well... it is sad to lose a mother. If nobody can see you. When you are stuck in a tower. When you are chased by a bear. Why horrifying present. Well, because Pitch Black is back, isn't he?**

**Read, Comment, and Vote!**

**And if you want read my other book: Red String of Fate: Twisted Fate. (Not yet done. There is only two chapters first. Read if you want!) :3**

**~Sayonara desu~**  
**~Until next time~**

___**~OtakuBroMelody at your service!**_


	2. Chapter 2: We Are A Guardian?

_**A/N: I don't know the exact**__** happening in How to Train yo**_**_ur dragon, Brave, Tangled, and Rise of the Guardians, but I'll figure out how to do it..._****_ By the way, I kind of change their age in the first chappy. Their age NOW is:_**

**_Hiccup: 17_**

**_Rapunzel: 17 (Next chapter she will be 18)_**

**_Merida: 16_**

**_(Just to make it clear.) I did this chapter earlier, because the next chapter may be from a month or so... I think I'll update it after the exams. But for now, IT'S REVIEWING TIME!_**

_**Oh, and thank you for the ones that reviewed my fanfic:**_

_**changeofheart505: Yeah, I think I got it from that YouTube video, but I really want it to start from the start of the movies.**_

_**nina. dotran .3: Thank you for the compliment! And here's your request! But the next chapter will be from a month or so... I'm so sorry.. T.T I'm a failure...**_

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

**_Hiccup's POV_**

Another dragon attack was produced in the village. But this time I'm sure that I'll catch a dragon.

"Are you really sure you will catch a dragon?" Jack asked to me in an are-you-really-sure face.

"I'm extra sure, specially with this baby I have just invented..." I said with a smirk, patting my invention.

"You sure it won't fail like the last time you did this?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face as I just rolled my eyes.

As I ran through the village to get to Gobber's shop. I kept on hearing: Get back inside.

"What took you so long, lad?!" Gobber asked or shouted as I got inside of the shop.

"Oh you know..."

"Well, you have to work now." Gobber said as he handed me a pile of weapons, that were too heavy for me.

I put the weapons on the desk and started to sharpen them.

"You know, I can help out there..."

"You can't help with that body of yours. You will only cause trouble."

"Yeah, they won't want this." I said as I pat my non-existence of a muscle.

I saw kids my age outside slow motionly walking. They were helping the other vikings to defeat the dragons.

"Look, Hiccup you can't even carry an axe. You can't even carry these." Gobber said while holding the string with two metal balls on the side of the string.

"I'll take that." Someone said as he grab the thing.

"Gobber, we need your help here!" Someone from the outside shouted.

"Looks like I'm needed outside. Stay here and don't do anything stupid!" Gobber warned me.

"Is there any Night-furry, yet?" I heard my dad say outside.

"I haven't seen one yet."

"Good."

I guess it is time to show up... I carried my invention outside and headed for the cliff. As I was going I kept on hearing people scream 'The Night-furry!'. The Night-furry doesn't really show up and takes our animals. It just blasts plasma beam...

"Hiccup, didn't the Gobber guy say that you should just stay in the shop?" Jack asked which startled me...

"Yeah, but I have to make a move..." I said uneasily.

"Okay. Whatever you say..." Jack said as I focused on the shooting.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at..." I whispered to myself as a dragon showed up. I quickly shot it.

"Yes! Did anybody see that?!" I said as I jumped for joy.

I didn't notice a dragon beside me, until Jack shouted "Look behind you!"

I ran as soon as I saw the dragon, which resulted to burning the village...

"You are a dead meat, Hiccup..." Jack said as he pointed at my furious dad.

"Oh no..."  
_**  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

I heard someone or something climbing the tower. I grabbed my frying pan and walked slowly to the window. I looked at it and noticed that it was only Merida.

"Oh, it was only you, Merida. I thought it was a thief or something." I told Merida in relief.

I welcomed Merida inside the tower, then she told me about her day. And, as always, it was about her dad telling the same old story about his foot and her mom annoying her about being a princess.

She suddenly stoped talking and looked at me with a stern face.

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

"Yah know wha'? Yah shoul' ask yo'r mum to let yah gae ootside." She said with her thick, scottish accent. When we were a child, it wasn't really that thick. Puberty, I guess?

"Merida, you know that my mom won't let me."

"Coul' yah, at least, try?" Merida said in annoyance.

"*Sigh* Oh, alright..." I said giving up...

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" I heard someone shouted from the outside

Oh, no, Merida!

"You have to hide in the closet now, Merida!" I said as I pushed her inside the closet.

"I'm coming, mother!" I shouted as I threw my hair outside the window.

"Oh, Rapunzel, I will never know how you do that." My mom said as I followed her to the big mirror.

"I can see a very confident woman in this mirror." She said, which made me smile. But then, she said. "Oh, and there's you." I frowned. That was rude.

"Come on, Rapunzel, it is time to brush your hair." She said. Okay, Rapunzel, after this ask her to allow you to go outside.

I let her sat on the couch and brush my hair. And I sang the incarnation fast.

"Rapunzel, slow down a little!" She shouted as I was done singing.

"Mother, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, it is going to be my birthday three days from now."

"Don't joke with me, Rapunzel, your birthday was last year."

"Well, that's the special thing about birthdays, it occurs every year."

"Okay. So, what was your question?"

"May I go outside?"

"You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel, there are so many evil things outside. It is not safe for a fragile, little flower like you. There are Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quick sand, cannibals, the plague, and many more. Once they see a tiny bit of sunlight, they will destroy it. So, no. You may not go outside. I love you, my flower, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you so much, dear." She said. It actually made me disapointed.

"I love you more." I told her as I fake smile.

"I love you most." She said and hugged me tightly.

"Rapunzel."

"Yes, mother?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes, mother."

Moments later, mother finally went out again.

Sigh.

"Merida, you can go out now. She isn't here anymore." I informed Merida.

"Well, tha' plan failed." Merida said as she frowned.

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically, while I rolled my eyes.

"Hoow aboot we jus' run away?"

"Merida, you know I can't do that."

"Cum on. She is hol'in yah bac'. Yah are goin' tae turn into 18 three days fro' now. Yah haeve tae gae ootside or else yah will miss everythin'!" She lectured me. Well, she is right.

"I'll think about it."

"Ol'right. I haeve tae gae now. Dinner will be ready soon." Merida said.

"Okay. Bye." I said sadly as she climbs down the tower.  
_**  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

**_Merida's POV_**

I have just climbed down the tower. I seriously think that she should have fun outside. I mean, she's missing all the fun.

I walked towards the place I have left Angus. I rode him and got back to the castle.

"Merida, wher' haeve yah been? Dinner is ready." My mom said as soon as I got into the dining area.

"Ah jus' did mah daily archery." I said as an excuse.

"Ol'right. By the way, Ah'll tell yah a good news tumorrow." I wonder what it is...

"Okay, mum. Ah'll gae tae bed now. Good nigh'."

"Good nigh', sweetie."

It has been a long day.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

**_The next day (Jack's POV)_**

I headed to the town where I have woken up, since Hiccup wants some time alone.

_Flashback:_

_"Hiccup, I have had enough of your nonsense! How do you suppose we feed the whole village now?!" Hiccup's father shouted._

_"Well, I think the village needs to lose some weight." Hiccup joked, which is kind of funny to me._

_"Is this some kind of joke to you?!"_

_"But I did hit a dragon. You should have seen it!"_

_"Enough of this! Get back inside now!"_

_"I just wanted to be one of you guys..." Hiccup whispered as I look at him in pity._

_"Am I that useless, Jack? I mean, everyone in this village obviously hates me!"_

_"Come on, Hic, I'm sure they are just having a stressful day, that's all." I tried to comfort._

_"Yeah, right. Jack, could you leave me alone for now? I need some time to think..." He said as I just nod._

_Flashback end._

Well, that's why I'm here. I'm just going to spread some snow here and have some fun.

I saw a kid walking with a book at hand. I decided to throw his book.

"What? My book!" The boy shouted.

"Hmm.. What's this about?" I asked, even though I know that they won't hear me. I think it's about UFO's or something like that

"What are you reading, Jamie? Another one of those "myserious" things happening? Come on, Jamie, we're going to have snow day." One of the kid said. So his name is Jamie, huh?

"Hey, are you going to have egg hunting on Sunday?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah."

The group of children walked to a yard of a house, as I just followed.

"Jamie, you still believe in the easter bunny?"

"Hey, the Easter Bunny is real!"

"Yeah, real annoying and hot-headed."

"Bunny, bunny, hop, hop, hop!" I saw a girl with blonde hair said as she tripped. That must have hurt.

"Mom, Sophie tripped again!" I heard Jamie shouted as his mom picked up the little girl.

"We are going to go now, mom!"

"Okay! Be careful, sweetie, you don't want Jack Frost snipping at your nose." I flinched as she said my name.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Yeah, who am I to you?

"No one, hunny, it's just an expression." What?!

"Just an expression, huh?" I said as I blew some snow, with a mix of fun magic, on my hand.

I threw it towards Jamie.

"Okay, guys, who did that?" He said in a laughing way.

I smirk as I began to throw a snowball at each one of them. We played for moments, until I hit a large girl in a dress.

"Grr..." I heard her.

"Who hit Cupcake?" I heard them panicing on who hit the girl.

Well, I threw another one at her and she began to smile and laugh. And they played.

After they played, I accidentally slid Jamie to the road. Luckily, I was able to guide him to safety, well, not really... A couch kind of hit him... Well, he said it was cool. Oh, and a tooth fell of. I wonder if Tooth will get that later, tonight.

But, they started to walk off, leaving me.

"Hey, are we just gonna go? Just like that? Come on, let's have more fun." I said as I went in-front of them, but they walked right through me. Making me remember those painful times that I was ignored, unnoticed. I almost forgot that they cannot see, touch, or believe in me...

I flew up the sky and waver off. As I was flying, I saw a tall tower in the forest and decided to go in it.

That's strange... It doesn't have any doors in it, but there is a window, though.

I went inside knowing no one can see me. And as soon as I did that, I saw... hair?

"Who are you?" Someone asked behind my back, which made me jumped.

I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair with a frying pan at hand. Why does she have a frying pan? And, how long is her hair? Wait a minute. She can see me?

"You can see me?" I said with suprise.

"Yes. Are you not supposed to be seen? And you haven't answered me yet... Who are you and how did you find me?" She said, raising the pan at me, tauntingly.

"My name is Jack Frost and I didn't find you, I found the tower not you..." I said.

"So, you didn't want my hair?" She asked. What?

"Why would I want your hair?" I said, but realization of who I am hit her.

"YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY JACK FROST?!" She exclaimed, which kinda hurt my ears.

"Yup, the one and only." I smirk and lean on my staff.

"But I taught you will be a big, fat man with long beard or a grumpy old elf." Who said that to her?

"WHAT?! Well, I shocked you, didn't I? I look like a prince, huh?" I teased her as she blushed.

"No..." She whispered.

"Haha. I was just messing with you." I said as I mess-up her hair a little.

"Hey!" She shouted as she pushed my hand away...

I looked up the ceiling and saw so many paintings on it. So, I mouthed 'wow'.

"Who painted these things?" I asked in curiousity.

"That'll be me." She said and giggle. Then, my heart pounded fast. She's so cute... What?! Don't say that, Jack.

"You have a talent. By the way, what's your name? You haven't told me yet." Her name must be beautiful as her... Wait, what? Jack, stop!

"Rapunzel." She said, snapping me out and bringing me back to reality...

"That's a wonderful name. Will you mind it if I call you Punzie?" I asked her.

"No. Not at all. That is what my very first and only friend call me." She said.

"Only friend? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, I have never been able to go outside, and then, when I was a child, she appeared. She is two years younger than me." Punzie explained.

"So it is a 'she', huh?" I asked, reasuringly.

"Yup. Her name is Merida." She smiled slightly.

"Okay..." This is getting awkward.

"Hey, Punzie, do you want to experience snow?" I ask.

"Well, I can't go outside."

"Come on, Punzie, why not?" I frowned.

"Because my mom said it is dangerous to be outside. She said the world outside is evil."

"What?! That is not true..."

"I know, but my mom!" Sigh.

"All right. I'll let you experience snow. In this room..." I said with a smirk.

I pointed my staff upwards and zapped it, making snow in the process. I watched her enjoy it, which made me smile softly.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Merida's POV (Same time as Jack arrived at Burgess...)**_

I went down to the dining room with my bow at hand. I heard my dad telling the same story again... so I decided to cut in his favorite part.

"An' dad's leg was cu' ooff!" I shouted.

"But tha' was mah favorite pa't!" My dad whined.

I sat down to one of the chairs and put my bow on the table.

"Merida, a princess shoul' no' put weapens oon the table." My mom said as I groaned and put my bow aside.

"Sae, mum, wha' was the good news yah were talking aboot?" I asked as her lips grew into a smile. Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Ah think ah shoul' get the boys tae their room..." I heard my father say behind my back.

"Nae. Ah think they shoul' know this, too." Mom said.

This is getting really suspicious...

"Merida, yah are getting married." Wait, what?!

"Wha'?! How can tha' bae?!"

"Merida, yah mus' face yo'r responsibility."

"Nae! Ah won't preserve with this!" I shouted, grabbing my bow and arrows, and left the dining room, ignoring the shouts of my parents.

I headed out if the castle. I grabbed my horse in the stables and got on on him. We ran to the forest, while hitting the targets with my arrows, taking out all the stress.

"Why woul' mum dae tha'?" I mumbled softly.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard behind the bushes, on the cliff. I went down Angus' back and walk towards it. I hid behind the bushes and took a peek. I saw a dragon with a human on it... Wait... A DRAGON?!

The dragon was tied to the ground. I saw its tail has only one natural side and the other is artificial. Did that boy make it?

"Okay, Toothless, that's enough for today." I heard the boy say. What kind of name is Toothless? As far as I know, dragons have many sharp teeth...

They were now eating fishes. Then, smaller dragons came up to them and tried to grab some fish. But, 'Toothless' wasn't nice enough to share their blessing. He even shoot fire in the smaller ones mouth?

"Well, you guys aren't so fire proof on the inside, huh?" He laughed.

The boy grabbed some fish and gave it to the smaller ones and patted them after. And the dragon nuzzle its nose more on his hand. Well, that's nice...

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong." That is true. I thought they were violent and destructive. I guess I was wrong...

I accidentally stepped on a twig, .which cause the two of them look at where I am.

"Who's there?" He asked. Well, there is no reason to hide now...

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Hiccup's POV**_

I saw a girl stepped out of the bushes. She had wild, curly, red hair with her sky blue eyes matching it... I must admit, she somehow looks beautiful. I looked into her eyes as we created an awkward silence, until I heard Toothless growl.

"Who are you?" I asked, breaking the silence, while trying to calm down Toothless.

"Ah shoul' bae the one tae ask yah tha'. Who are yah? Ah haeven't seen yah here. And why dae yah haeve a dragon?!" She asked with her thick accent. Wait, her accent sounds familiar. _Crap! _She is a Scott? As I thought of it, my eyes widen.

"Why? Did Ah said sumthin' wrong?" She asked, coming close and closer.

"What? Oh... Ah... No. Nothing is wrong. Just one question, though. Where are we?" I asked her nervously. Please not Scotland. Please not Scotland. Please not Scotland...

"Oh. We are in Scotland." Well, I'm dead. I didn't notice that I grew paler with the thought.

"Hey, wha' is wrong? Yah look pale." She said as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, you see we aren't from here."

"Ah can see tha'."

"Well, we need to go home now. Bye." I said as I walked towards Toothless. But someone grabbed the back of my shirt hard, which kind of chock me.

"Oh no. Yah don't. Ah still have some questions to ask." Why can't this girl just let me go?!

"After the questions, will you let me go?" I asked in frustration.

"Depends if it ends." UGH!

"Okay, let's get this started..."

"First, wha''s yo'r name?

"Hiccup. You?" I said as she looked at me weirdly.

"Hiccup? If yah aren't goin' to tell the truth, Ah'll kill you. Mah name is Merida."

"I'm telling the truth. Okay, next question."

"Wha' are yah doin' with a dragon?"

"Can I trust you?" I said as we sat down.

"Yeah, sure."

"You won't tell anyone, get angry, or even do anything violent? Oh, and hand me your bow and arrow, you might kill me." I'm not over-reacting.

"Okay?" She said as she carefully handed me the bow and quiver.

"Promise?" I asked as she nodded.

"Okay, so here is the story, I'm a viking." I was about to continue, but then she laugh. I gave her a stern look, with made her stop.

"Oh. Yah waere tellin' the truth. Sarry, if Ah offended yah."

"That's it? No violent reactions?"

"I won't do anything violent. I promised, didn't I? My friend thought me to keep all of my promises. And..."

"And?" I asked curiously.

"And when Ah was a child, we went tae sail, but we bump intae the vikin's, who Ah think were also sailin' peacefully, but we fought. The vikin's flee, for what Ah think the reason is 'cause sumone died. I saw a boy, crying on a girl, with sum white haired male floatin' above him, also sad. Yah know? Tha' kid kind of looked like yah. From tha' day fo'ward, Ah've been thinkin' aboot tha' boy. Well, enough of tha'. Yah haeven't answered mah question." My eyes widen, little by little. And I felt my blood creeping up to my cheeks.

"You know what? That little boy you were talking about was me. And do you somehow believe in Jack Frost?" I asked her, while blushing.

"Yah were tha' boy? And for tha' question, yes. Yes, Ah dae." That explains why she saw Jack...

"Oh, back to your question." I said, changing the awkward topic.

"Gae on"

"Well, we vikings are supposed to kill dragons." I said, while patting the now asleep Toothless.

"Why didn't yah?"

"Well, I saw myself in him. You see, I'm not like the other vikings. I'm weak, un-masculine. They don't accept me as I am. And last night, I have hit him, which the village didn't believe. And earlier this morning, I have came to kill him, but I just can't. I let him go. I noticed that he can't fly, so I created him an artificial tail..."

"Sae, yah haeve been trainin' him, huh? Well, yah said yo'r story, Ah guess it is mah tae tell mine." I wonder what her story is about.

"Yah see, Ah'm a princess."

"You are the princess and you didn't tell me?"

"Wha'? Ah thought yah were goin' tae kill me when Ah tell yah. Yah know, Scotts an' vikin's are enemies, right?"

"But that doesn't mean we should kill each other. And I can't kill!" I said as she giggled. Cute. Wait, what?!

"Okay. Well, Ah don't want tae be a princess. Mah mum kept on tellin' me tae act like a princess, but Ah can't. It is not in mah nature."

"Ah can see that. You know I think if we switched places it would work. I mean, me as a prince, and you as a viking. You are tough and I'm not."

"Yeah, Ah guess so, but yah are suppose tae marry someone yah don't know." Ouch, my chest kind of tighten.

"You were going to get married?" I asked as she nodded

"Even though Ah don't wan' to. They saey it is mah responsibility..." That's sad.

"I think it's time for us to cool of..." I said as I stood up and I held out my hand to her. She looks at me with a questioning look.

"Do you want to have an experience riding a dragon?" I asked as she brighten up. Most people would say no, but she... she is different...

"Is that a question? Of course I want to!" She said exitedly as I chuckled. And she got up from the sitting position.

"Come on, Toothless, wake up. We have a passenger to ride with." I said, waking him up.

"Why do yah call 'im Toothless" Merida said, while pointing at Toothless.

"Well, there was a time, earlier this morning, when he smiled at me without any tooth shown." I said, while getting up on Toothless.

"Oh, Tha' explains it." She said, while trying to get up on Toothess, but unfortunately failed. I chuckled.

"Want help?" I asked as she nodded and blushed. I helped her out to get on on Toothless.

"Okay, bud, start off slow, okay?" I said to him warily, as I shoved my foot on the controller of his tail. And as soon as I did that he flew as fast as he could, which almost made Merida fall. Fortunately, I grabbed her in time. I felt her arms surrounded me tightly as she got back on Toothless, which made me blush.

"Toothless, slow down!" I shouted at him as he made the twirls upside down, which made Merida scream.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." But as soon as I said that I felt him slow down, alot. I have just notice that we were surrounded by aurora lights.

"Merida, look up." I said warmly.

"Oh my..." She said as soon as she gazed up.

It was like hours when we have stared at the sky. Suddenly, Toothless became alert as some fog creep out on us.

"Bud, what's wrong?" I asked him. Then, dragons were on the sides.

"Duck" I whisper-yell to Merida.

"Wha'ts goin' on?"

"I don't know too. Let's just watch..."

We watched as we approach this big rock thing and went inside. We saw various of dragons in it. They were dropping food.

"Oh, sae they just droop the food?" I heard Merida say from behind me.

"I don't think so. Look!" I told her, then a big dragon came out and ate the dragon who gave the smallest offering.

"Bud, I think we need to get out of here..." I said, which, I think, made the huge dragon notice us.

We flew away from the dragon as fast as we could. Fortunately, we survived. Toothless and I took Merida to the cliff for her to go home, because the sky was already dark.

"Hey, Hiccup. Thanks. Thanks for everythin'." She said as she hugged me. I think my face became scarlet red. No girl has hug me before. Well, except my mom.

"We will see again, right?" I asked her.

"Of course. On the cliff again, okay? Tumorrow." She said as I nod.

After that, she ran inside the forest. And as soon as she did that, I heard a horse noise. She had a horse? Oh well.

I headed straight to Berk. I can't wait to tell Jack. But, before that I left Toothless to where I trained him and headed to the village.

When I got back to the house, there was this sudden boom of the thunder, which shocked me greatly. And I felt a sack and golden sand wrapped around me. After that, it was all black.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

**_Merida's POV_**

I rode on Angus and went home. I left Angus at the stable. I headed straight for my room. I don't want to face my parents. I really trust Hiccup for some reason... It is like there is a connection between the two of us.

I felt a soft sack and golden sand wrapped around me. Then it was all black.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

I had a really great time with Jack, but he said that he had to leave. Why would it end so fast?

Suddenly, a red, blanket-like sack and golden sand wrapped aroud me. Then, everything was black.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I played with Rapunzel earlier, but then I noticed that it was already dark. Hiccup must be worried. But I stopped in Burgess for a while. Right now, I'm walking on the wires of electricity, turning them into ice. I saw golden sand floating. Then, I saw a shadow behind the building. Out of curiousity, I followed it.

As soon as I did that, a sack and golden sand wrapped around me and everything was dark.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**North's POV**_

After seeing who the new guardians are, I immediately ordered the yetis to pick them up. Sandy gave them the golden sand.

I saw four portals opened up. It was the yetis carrying sacks. And as they dropped the sack, I heard groaning. We untie the sack and four people appeared.

"Where am I/Ah?" I heard the four of them say at the same time.

"You four are in my workshop." I said to them.

"Wow." I heard all of them say in amusement

"Sae, why are we her'?" The red-headed girl asked.

"Because the four of are a guardian." I said calmly.

"Merida?" I heard the brown haired boy say.

"Hiccup?" I heard 'Merida' say.

"Hiccup?" I heard Jack say.

"Jack?" I heard the blonde haired girl say.

"Rapunzel?" I heard Jack and Merida say.

"What is going on here?" I heard 'Hiccup' say.

"As North just said; You four are a guardian." Bunnymund said.

"What is a guardian?" Rapunzel asked.

"A guardian is the protector of the children." Toothiana explained.

"And what makes you think we want to be a guardian?" Jack asked arrogantly.

"Of course you do."

"Why woul' yah pick us as a guardian?" Merida asked.

"We didn't pick you. The moon did."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"No one knows. But for now, you have to hide."

"Hide? Hide from what?" Rapunzel asked.

"From Pitch Black or the so called boogieman."

"He's real. Ah mean, Ah believe in Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost, and all of tha', but not him."

"Well, you should now. You see, I'm the so called Santa Claus. Toothiana is tooth fairy. He is easter bunny. He is Sandman. And he... is Jack Frost." I said pointing to each of us.

"Jack, you didn't tell me you knew them." I heard Hiccup whisper to Jack as Jack gave of a goofy smile.

"Sorry, but I didn't know that I have another believer."

"Okay. Do you agree on this? Since the four of you know each other already..." I asked them

"I/Ah don't know him/her." They said as Merida and Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel pointed at each other.

"Well, get to know each other. Where will you four stay?"

"Wait, let me get Toothless first." Hiccup said.

"Toothless! Who is toothless?" Toothiana asked franticaly.

"Umm... Toothless is my dragon."

"Dude, you have a dragon and you didn't tell me?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, you weren't there when I went to him."

"Okay. You get your pet, while we wait here."

"How exactly?"

" You could use this." I showed him my portal snow globe. "Just say where you want to go, then tose it."

"To Toothless." He said and threw the snow globe, creating a portal as he went inside it. A few minutes later, he came back with a black dragon.

"Hi, Toothless. Nice tae see yah again."

"Wait, she has seen him, but I haven't."

"Jack, when I found Toothless you weren't the, but she was."

"But it is so unfair..."

"Hey sae, where are we goin'?"

"You all could go to my tower. My mom isn't going to be there, until it is a day after my birthday."

"Okay, Ah can't gae tae the castle, bringing new people, with the dragon. And one is froom a rival country. They will freak oot."

"Me either. The village will probably wonder why I'm with two girls. And one of them is from a rival country..."

"I don't have a place to stay. So, it is Punzie's place afterall."

"Okay that settles it. Oh, and before I forget. The moon gave us a medalion. And it has a symbol on it. And you will have more power from it." I said as I gave the madalions to them. Merida's medalion symbol is a bow and arrow with a fire. Rapunzel's is a frying pan with a beautiful flower on it. That is weird... Hiccup's is a dragon with a leaf. Jack's a staff with a snowflake.

"Now find out your powers."

Jack's power was anything connected to winter, which was ice, snow, and etc. Merida's power was anything connected to summer, which was fire, sand, and etc. Rapunzel's power was anything connected to spring, which was nature, water, and etc. Hiccup's power was anything connected to autumn/falls, which was earth, mud, and etc... They are quite powerful, huh?

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

**_Rapunzel's POV_**

It was now time for us to go to my tower. I think they were all tired, since all of them are yawning, including me. North gave me the snow globe and I said our destination, then threw it.

We said our goodbye's and walked inside the portal. In a matter of seconds, we were already there.

"Guys, I think we all need a sleep for now. Come on. Hiccup, Jack, you go to my mother's bedroom. That is where the two of you sleep. Don't worry, it is a king-sized bed, so I think you two won't touch, unless you sleep a mess. Merida and I will share the same bed." I explained.

"Okay/Sure." They replied.

We all got ready to bed and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight." We said at the same time.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

**_A/N: I know it was late, but it was all the internet's fault! This was already finished last 3 weeks ago and the internet was broken, so yeah. I'm so sorry of it is just short, but it is all I coul_****_d do. Really sorry if I disappointed you._**

_**~Sayonara desu~**_  
_**~Until next time~**_

_**~OtakuBroMelody at your service!**_


End file.
